El Punto de Vista de Hermione Granger
by hiilsu-weasley-granger
Summary: Al fin se casan! Ron y Hermione estan en el mejor dia de sus vidas, pero hay una desgracia.......entra y descubrelo...XD extremadamente mala para esto
1. La fiesta

_***Todo lo que leeran a continuacion de sacado de mi loca mente exepto los personajes tan geniales y maravillosos eso son de J.K. Rowling**_

*Todo se desarrolla con los mismos acontencimientos en los que el libro 7 acabo

*Despues de 11 años de aver muerto Voldy ( XD ) Hermione esta formando una familia al lado de su amado pelirojo, pero un accidente la deja en un como profundo en el cual se adentra en un viaje a su pasado donde recuerda todo lo que vivio desde que recibio su carta para ir a Howarts.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

"El amor tiienee diistiintas pociisiiones yy estaa es laa priimeraa......"

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pequeño valle de Godric`s Hollow, siendo este un tranquilo y pequeño lugar encargado de albergar a diferentes familias de magos y brujas de los ojos curiosos de muchos muggles. En este lugar viven familias de magos muy famosos y especiales, la familia Potter Weasley y la familia Weasley Granger; estas fueron protagonistas de una guerra de la cual todavía tiene impregnado el dolor, sufrimiento y heridas que obtuvieron durante esta guerra.  
Las familias se encontraban festejando un día muy importante, es el cumpleaños número 28 de Hermione, aquella mujer de pelo castaño con ojos cafés que en su adolescencia fue la bruja más inteligente de su generación.  
Pero había un pequeño problema, ni Ron ni Harry habían llegado. Esto preocupo mucho a Ginny y a Hermione ya que esa mañana los habían llamado de la orden para ir a capturar a un mortifago fugitivo, el cual no habían podido capturado desde que vencieron a Voldemort. Se suponía que tendría que haber llegado ya desde ase mas de 3 horas y no habían recibido ninguna noticia todavía de ellos, las dos mujeres sabían muy bien que no siempre se podían comunicar, pero ellos siempre lograban comunicarse con ellas de alguna forma.

-Ginny ¿estas segura que esta todo bien?, ya fue mucho tiempo para que no se comunicaran con nosotras- dijo muy preocupada Hermione.  
-Sabes que si; ellos son muy buenos aurores y aparte están con los demás miembros de la orden- dijo una no muy convencida Ginny.  
En ese momento se escucho un estallido adentro de la casa de Hermione, y un rallo de luz roja paso rozando la comida; las dos mujeres, ya expertas en estos casos, sacaron sus varitas y fueron directo a la casa para ver que sucedía. Adentro había una gran nube de polvo se veían muchos muebles tirados y cosas rotas. Hermione siendo la más experimentada dijo:  
-¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrese e identifíquese.  
En ese instante pasaron muchas cosas a la vez, la nube de humo se esfumo, unos brazos atraparon a Hermione por atrás, Ginny desapareció y se escucho un gran:  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!-  
-Felicidades mi vida- dijo aquella vos que asía temblar a Hermione, la vos de su querido Ron el cual la había abrazado.  
Hermione reacciono de una manera que pocos esperaban, golpeo a Ron en el estomago y apunto a todos con su varita.  
-¿Quiénes son y que quieren de mi?-pregunto lo mas calmada que pudo.  
-Mione somos tus amigos que no nos reconoces- dijo la vos de su querido amigo Harry.  
-Parecen mis amigos, pero no estoy segura de que sean ustedes- empezó a retroceder asía el jardín.  
-Hermy, si somos nosotros, asta te traje tu pastel favorito- dijo un niño con el pelo azul intenso, algo que heredo de su madre, y con las mismas facciones que su padre- ¿no nos crees?Ese niño era Ted Lupin, hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.  
-No como les voy a creer si llegan asiendo un destrozo en mi casa, cuando mi novio y mejor amigo no están. Quiero que se identifiquen ahora mismo- dijo lo mas segura que puedo mientras apuntaba a todos.  
-Esta bien, empiezo yo- dijo Ron después de haberse recuperado del golpe- Soy Ronald Billius Weasley, novio de la bruja mas hermosa e inteligente, mejor amigo del famoso Harry Potter. Hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Y de joven me ponía celoso porque el amor de mi vida estaba con el estupido de Krum- esto ultimo lo dijo con los puños apretados.-El cual tuvo que venir y si tienes duda me besaste en la sala de menesteres cuando estábamos en plena guerra y todo gracias a mi comentario de los elfos-

Hermione escucho todo lo que dijo con el entrecejo fruncido pero al escuchar las ultimas palabras sombre el desagrado asía Viktor y su primer beso comprendió que si eran sus amigos y familiares. Bajo la varita y se lanzo a los brazos de Ron dándole un efusivo beso como el primero que se dieron en aquella sala en medio de una guerra.  
-¡Ejem! Ya Hermione fue suficiente deja que los demás te felicitemos y que Ron tome un poco de aire- eso hizo que se separaran de su efusivo beso.  
-Lo siento George pero no esperaba esto, primero no llegan estos dos- dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron-luego se aparecen todos en mi casa lanzando hechizos, entro a mi casa para descubrir que esta patas arriba y luego me abrazan y me gritan sorpresa-se quedo callada un rato y nadie dijo nada en espera de la siguiente reacción de Hermione-y Ginny tu mala amiga ¿sabias todo esto?  
-Solamente la parte donde se suponía que todos iban avenir armando un gran alboroto, pero no sabia nada de la tardanza de esos dos- y volviendo a señalar a Harry y Ron  
-Esa fue culpa de Ron, cuando el mortifago estaba capturado y trasladado a Azkaban a Ronnie se le había olvidado hacer algo así que se despidió de todos y me dijo que en 1 hora nos veíamos en la madriguera, pero no apareció hasta después de 2 horas, eso retraso todo ya que teníamos que ir por Ted, ir por el pastel, recoger el regalo de Grawp y traer a Hagrid, esto se nos complico un poco porque Grawp no nos dejaba llevarnos a Hagrid así que tuvimos que aparecernos en la madriguera con el regalito y luego ir por Hagrid para traerlo distrayendo a Grawp.- Harry dijo todo esto sin parar ya que sabia que su amiga le iba a reprochar algo, tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo- los demás ya habían llegado solo faltábamos nosotros, se suponía que solamente iba hacer una hora de retraso pero como Ron llego tarde y nos tardamos otra hora con el regalo de Grawp se nos hicieron 3, pero ya no ay de que preocuparse todos llegamos y no paso nada de malo.

Hermione se quedo pensativa un rato imaginado lo que Ron tenia que hacer para retrasarse tanto, no le venia la mente nada…a menos que…  
-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¡¿se te olvido mi regalo?!- le reclamo Hermione  
-Claro que no, ese lo tengo listo y guardado en el cuarto sino me crees ahorita te lo traigo-sin decir mas hizo un movimiento con su varita y un objeto salio volando desde la escalera asta su mano.  
-Hermione Jane Granger ¿Te quieres casar con este hombre que tiene menos sentimientos que una cucharita de te?- todo esto lo iba diciendo mientras habría la cajita y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella y la miraba a los ojos  
En ese instantes Hermione se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que Ron, le acaricio la cara y con la vos mas tranquila que pudo le dijo –Claro que quiero casarme con el hombre mas valiente, amoroso y guapo que he conocido, al cual amo mucho- lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y lo beso.  
Todos aplaudieron y los empezaron a felicitar; Ted se puso a brincar por todos lados y fue a abrazarlos con mucho cariño.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente porque no festejamos tu cumpleaños y la propuesta de Ron afuera- dijo Hagrid en una posición muy incomoda- aquí no cabemos todos.  
En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de quienes estaban presentes. Toda la familia Weasley; Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall; al igual que Neville, Luna y Ted; y para su sorpresa Viktor. Al ver al último dio un pequeño brinco y lo fue a abrazar.  
-¡Viktor! ¿Que haces aquí? No se supone que tenias una gira para el quiddicht- dijo Hermione separándose de el.  
-Si, pero prefiero pasar este momento tan especial aquí contigo- le dijo acariciando su cabello. Ron seguía con aquellos celos que demostró en cuarto y no aguanto ver esa escena así que tosió lo más fuerte que pudo y le puso cara de pocos amigos a Hermione. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que se creara una disputa entre los tres le dijo a Ginny –Porque no vas con Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Molly, y la profesora McGonagall a la casa para traer la comida que dejamos ahí-  
-Si vamos todas-dijo rápidamente Molly ya que concia lo suficiente a su hijo y a Hermione para saber que acabarían mal si seguían mirándose. Entre Ginny y Luna se llevaron a Hermione, las demás las seguían. Al llegar a la casa Hermione exploto.

- Como pude ser tan tonta, me avente a los brazos de Viktor un instante después de que aceptara casarme con Ron, ha de estar furioso y con razón.  
-Tranquila Herms, sabes que Ron es un celoso pero creo que si te pasaste un poquito- la consoló Ginny.  
-No me ayudes Ginny- le contesto Hermione. Fleur se adelanto a la contestación de Ginny para no crear otra disputa.  
-Bueno, bueno tú sabes que _haceg_ _paga_ _podeg quitagle_ el enojo a _Gon_- igualmente la consoló Fleur.

Hermione aumento su llanto al escuchar eso ya que sabía que después de eso a Ron le iba a costar mucho perdonarla y más ahora que le había pedido matrimonio. Esto le recordó aquella ves en la que se pelearon por culpa de Lavander. Cuando estaba apunto de decirle todo los sentimientos que ella tenía así el y en el mejor momento ¡HABÍAN GANDO EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITHC! No lo pudo hacer ya que Lavander se le había adelantado, ella se sintió como una idiota al pensar que Ron sentía algo hacia ella. Así que salio corriendo de la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo ya no le importara que alguien la viera llorando y mucho menos que Ron se estuviera besándose con Lavander. Entro en un salón y se sentó en el escritorio, trato de tranquilizarse y se puso a hacer un hechizo que le acababan de enseñar ese mismo día, hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y de ella salieron unos hermosos canarios que empezaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza mientras ella recordaba todos los momentos que paso junta aquel joven pelirrojo, irresponsable, testarudo, gruñón, aquel que la desquiciaba por sus tonterías, el que siempre lograba sacarle una lagrima por mas leve que hubiera sido su disputa, el al que no soportaba cuando se ponía de terco, del cual esta enamorada desde el primer día que lo vio en el tren, el que la salvo de un trol, el que se preocupo por ella por haber quedado petrificada por aquel horrendo basilisco, su amigo que la celo como si en verdad fuera suya, porque el famoso jugador de quidditch Viktor Krum la llevo al baile de navidad, aquel chico alto, con pecas al cual amaba tanto. En eso escucho como la puerta se habría levanto la cabeza para ver a Harry.

-¡Hola, Harry!- lo salude con vos crispada- Solo estaba practicando.  
-Si, ya veo… Son… muy bonitos.-me dijo un poco preocupado, comprendí su preocupación y le conteste:  
-Ron se lo esta pasando en grande en la fiesta.  
-Hummm...… ¿Ah, si?  
-No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no?  
En ese instante se abrió la puerta del aula, y Harry, horrorizado, vio entrar a Ron riendo y arrastrando a Lavander de la mano. Yo no supe que hacer, ¿acoso el estaba haciendo eso apropósito? ¿Quería presumirme? No lo entendía. Estaba apunto de decirle algo pero el hablo primero:  
-¡Oh!- dijo y se paro en seco al vernos.  
-¡Uy!- exclamo Lavander, y salio riendo del aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo, lo mire fijamente pero el eludió el contacto visual y dijo con aquella vos que me derrite:  
-¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabia donde te habías metido!  
Me baje de la mesa con un movimiento lánguido y hable.  
-No dejes a Lavander sola afuera- dije con calma- Estará preocupada por ti.  
Camine despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.  
-¡_Oppugno_!- le apunte desde el umbral de la puerta, no pudiendo controlar que se me desencajara la cara.  
Los pájaros salieron volando desde mi cabeza para poder atacarlo, el se cubrió la cara con las manos pero de todas formas lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban.  
-¡Hermione, por favor!-me suplico, pero con una ultima mirada rabiosa y vengativa, abrí la puerta de un tirón y salí al pasillo, sin poder controlar mis sollozos. Desde ese momento lo evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación con el y su demostraciones de cariño. Todo esto paso asta que el fue envenenado.

-¡Hermione!- la llamo la profesora McGonagall. Saliendo de sus pensamientos vio como estaba en el piso como si hubiera recibido alguna maldición; se pone de pie. Dolby, el elfo domestico que tenían las dos familias, le tendió una tasa de te y un pañuelo y la consoló diciendo:  
-El señor Harry me hablo y le dijo a Dolby que el señor Ron quiere hablar con usted. No se preocupe señorita Hermione, Dolby sabe que el señor Ron la ama y la va perdonar, ¿porque no va y le lleva una rebanada de la tarta de chocolate?- Dolby le tendió la rebanada, se despidió y desapareció.

Ese elfo era descendiente de Dobby, lo encontraron en las cocinas de Howgarts y decidieron contratarlo para que trabajara para ellos -con paga por supuesto y sin esclavitud- en las 2 casas, sus amos lo querían mucho y el acepto el trabajo y los beneficios que le daban y gracias a ello el los llama por su nombre y le es leal a los 4.  
-Dolby- le llamo Ginny y al instante apareció ante ellas- dile por favor a Harry que venga con todos los invitados y me ayude con las mesas para el festejo mientras estos dos hablan- esto lo dijo señalando con la cabeza primero a Hermione y luego al patio.  
Hermione salio de la casa y vio a Ron sentado en una banca de madera, que ellos habían construido como pareja, fue uno de los mas bellos momentos que paso con Ron; el tenia la cabeza agachada y agarrada por su manos, parecía como si estuviera llorando. Hermione se acerco lentamente, se sentó a su lado, dejo la rebanada de pastel y lo abrazo. Este levanto la cabeza y se limpio cualquier señal de que hubiera llorado.

-Ron……- dijo Hermione un poco preocupada. Ron la callo con un movimiento de su mano y le dijo con la vos más dulce que pudo:  
-Disculpa por haberme puesto así. Es que no puedo soportar que abraces a ese idiota tan fácilmente- Hermione lo silencio poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca.  
-¿Yo disculparte a ti?, fui yo la que se aventó a los brazos de Víctor. Perdóname, no quise herirte y menos en este momento- le tomo las manos y les dio un pequeño beso. Ron se dio cuenta que llevaba su aniño como un trofeo- me siento tan tonta no puede ser posible que me haya dejado llevar cuando…  
-¡¡¡Shhhhh!!!- ahora fue Ron el que le beso las manos- no es necesario que digas nada mas, es suficiente con saber que te gusto mi regalo-. Hermione le dio un beso, el cual se fue haciendo mas intenso hasta que a los dos les hizo falta el aire y se separaron, dejando sus frentes juntas. Ron le tomo la cara y se la acaricio.  
- Me encanto, como me encantan todos los detalles que me das sin ser un día importante, y también me encanta como me haces sentir tan querida y especial. Eres el hombre mas guapo, lindo, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, leal, amoroso y todos las cosas buenas que puedan existir. Y escucha bien esto Ronald Weasley: me encanta todavía más que eres el hombre al cual amo y el que me ama tanto como yo a el…..pensándolo bien yo te amo mas que tu a mi-. Le dio un beso rápido y travieso y le dio su rebanada de pastel- Lo traje por si tenias hambre, es de chocolate, ¿quieres?-. Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono un poco sensual a lo cual el respondió con otra invitación.  
- ¿Y porque mejor no nos desaparecemos un ratito y ten enseño que tan amoroso soy?- le agarro la cintura y la atrajo asía el.  
-¡¡Ron!! No podemos tenemos una fiesta, pero…- se mordió el labio y continuo- acepto tu oferta, pero tendría que esperar hasta después de la fiesta, no es de buena educación desaparecer en una fiesta y menos si eres la anfitriona- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas serio.  
Ron se paro y la levanto de la banca con sus fuertes brazos, el pastel le callo en toda la cara, y Hermione soltó un pequeño grito, luego vio que Ron estaba lleno de pastel y lo empezó a limpiar con la mano. En ese instante se le vino a al cabeza una forma de consentir un poco a Ron.  
-Ron, sierra los ojos y no te muevas- lo dijo más como una orden, que como petición. Este la obedeció un poco curioso de lo que iba a hacer su querida novia, mejor dicho prometida.  
Hermione se acerco muy lentamente a la cara de Ron y le empezó a limpiar el chocolate con la legua, primero en los labios luego la nariz, pasando por los pómulos y frente, hasta llegar nuevamente a la boca la cual beso, Ron al sentir el contacto de su lengua se estremeció, pero se dejo mimar; cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de Hermione sobre su boca, correspondió el beso y la abrazo mas fuerte. Se separaron, con la respiración un poco agitada por el beso, y Ron la bajo, le tomo la mano y se fueron muy contentos a la casa de Harry.

Todos los invitados estaban atentos a lo que sucedía afuera, cuando vieron que se acercaban se quitaron de las ventanas y empezaron a disimular poniéndose a platicar. Los dos enamorados entraron, todavía con las manos entrelazadas. El pequeño Ted se acerco a Ron y le dijo al oído:  
-Ron tienes pastel en la camisa- Ron se fijo y exactamente como había dicho Ted toda la camisa estaba sucia. Saco su varita y le dio una sacudida enseguida llego volando una camisa limpia. Ron se quito la sucia se limpio la cara y el pecho y se puso la camisa limpia. Mientras Hermione aprovechaba para darse un buen taco de ojo con el atlético cuerpo de su noviecito.  
-Gracias Ted- y le dio una gran sonrisa- bueno Harry ¿no se suponía que iban a poner las mesas?  
-¡Ah! Si, es que nos quedamos platicando con Ted sobre Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Ted?- este asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bueno ya que todo esta arreglado, ¿podríamos dar inicio a la fiesta antes de que anochezca?- dijo Ginny señalando el reloj que estaba colgado en la sala.

Todos salieron y ayudaron a poner las mesas, arreglarlas y traer la comida que faltaba. Pasaron una muy bonita velada, como lo solían hacer siempre que había una reunión. Todos eso bellos momentos lo disfrutaban mucho ya que después de la guerra, aprendieron que solamente se vive una vez, así que los gozaban lo mas que fuera posible. Ya entrada la noche, muchos se empezaron a retirar, Krum fue el primero en irse, le dio una pequeña caja de regalo a Hermione y un fuerte abrazo, ya que no la volvería a ver hasta varios meses después. La profesora McGonagald y Hagrid le siguieron, al igual le dieron su regalo y un fuerte abrazo, se despidieron y se fueron por red flu a Hogwarts. Pasada una hora, el tiempo necesario para que Ted se quedara dormido, Bill y Fleur se fueron. Harry tomo a Ted y lo llevo a su casa acompañado de Ginny. Percy se despidió, a este le siguió George y Charly. Al igual se fueron Luna y Neville, ya que tenían trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Solamente quedaban los señores Weasley, y las dos parejas de héroes. La señora Weasley empezó a platicar con Hermione sobre los preparativos de la boda, estaban comentando sobre la ceremonia, en eso Hermione se acordó que todavía no tenían al padrino, cuando aparecieron Harry y Ginny agarrados de la mano.

-Yo estaba pensando que el padrino podría ser Harry y la dama Ginny, ¿Tu que opinas Ron?- pregunto Hermione.  
-A mi me encanta la idea, ¿Harry, Ginny quieren ser nuestro padrino y dama de honor?- Le pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo y hermana.  
-Yo acepto gustosa. Aunque creo que a Harry no le gusta la idea- bromeo Ginny.  
-¡Están bromeando, claro que me encantaría ser el padrino en la boda de mis dos mejores amigos!- soltó a Ginny y fue a abrazar a su amigos con mucho amor. Este tierno momento fue interrumpido por un enorme perro boxer color plata que se poso en medio de la mesa, al abrir su boca salió una vos chillona.  
-Señor Weasley, su encargo ya esta listo. Espero nuevas órdenes- al acabar de decir esto el perro desapareció. Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a Ron. Este se aclaro la garganta, tomo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y dijo.  
-Hermy, he estado preparando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso fue por lo que me tarde tanto- le tendió una mano, Hermione se la tomo y se paro- quiero que me acompañes a la entrada, si gustan pueden acompañarnos-. Dijo invitando a los demás. Hermione no sabia que cosa estuvo haciendo Ron así que lo siguió, sin decir nada. Los demás los seguían separados por unos 5 metros al llegar a la entrada Ron le tapo los ojos.

-Te acuerdas, que hace mucho me dijiste que querías ver a tus padres, pues he logrado regresarles la memoria y traerlos para este día, no los pude traer desde antes porque los estaban terminando de revisando en San Mungo.- le susurro en el oído, la fue acercando poco a poco a la calle, le destapo los ojos y abrió la puerta de un coche estacionado en la acera. Le tendió la mano a una dama que estaba adentro y luego dejo salir a un caballero. Hermione no lo podía creer, Ron había podido deshacer aquel hechizo que ella hizo años atrás para poder proteger a sus padres de la guerra; al no poder revertir el hechizo y luego de varios años de frustrados intentos decidió dejarlos vivir con la vida que les había creado en Australia, esto la había deprimido mucho y no le gustaba que nadie hablara de sus padres. Pero ahora, Ron; su querido Ron lo había logrado y lo había echo especialmente para esta ocasión. No puedo contener el llanto, y se arrodillo a llorar. Ginny, que ya había llegado, se arrodillo junto a ella y la consoló.  
-Herms, no llores. Tus padres volvieron a la normalidad esto es para que estés feliz y no así- le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
- No Ginny, no lloro por tristeza si no de felicidad. No puedo creer que Ron haya logrado hacer esto y que mis padres estén aquí para mi cumpleaños, después de tanto tiempo-. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza hasta que unos brazos protectores la abrazaron y le hicieron levantar la cara.  
-Hermione, ya no llores mejor ve y abraza a tus papas. Te están esperando- Ron se paro y le tendió la mano, se levanto, hipando un poco y fue con torpes paso hasta sus padres. Al llegar los abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía y volvió a llorar, esta ves pudo articular algunas palabras.

-L-los….ex-extra-ñe- se separo un poco de ellos y les dio sonoros besos en cada mejilla-no saben cuanta falta me hicieron….los quiero mucho….perdónenme pero lo hice por su bien…….nunca los volveré a alejar de mi- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas serena, pero la lagrimas fueron mas fuertes y los volvió a abrazar.  
-Tranquila hija, Ron nos ha contado todo lo que tuviste que pasar y las razones por las que nos mandaste a Australia- le dijo su padre acariciando su cabello y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.  
-Querida, no llores más. Sabemos que lo hiciste por nuestro bien y que ahora eres una gran bruja que salvo al mundo mágico y nuestro mundo- su mama la abrazo mas fuerte y también le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione se fue separando muy lentamente de sus papas, siguió caminando sin perderlos de vista, hasta llegar a la altura de Ron, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias Ron, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- y le volvió a dar otro besito, esta ves en la boca.  
-Bien ya que todos se abrazaron porque no vamos adentro, aquí hace mucho frío- dijo Ginny abrazándose a si misma. Harry la abrazo y se fue caminando así la casa de Ron, lo siguieron los señores Weasley.  
-Dolby- llamo Ron al elfo, el cual apareció enfrente de todos, hizo una gran reverencia y dijo- ¿Qué necesita el Señor Ron de Dolby?  
-Dolby porque no haces el favor de ayudarme a llevar las maletas de los señores Granger. Hermy vete a casa con tus papas yo ahorita te alcanzo con las maletas-. Le dio un tierno apretón en la mano y la soltó yendo asía el coche. Hermione se fue con sus papas agarrada de la mano como si fuera niña chiquita. Ron fue a la cajuela del auto y saco las maletas, le dio unas cuantas a Dolby y el cargo otras y se fue caminando a su casa con las maletas de sus suegros. Al llegar vio una gran familia, Harry y Ginny abrazados viendo a Ted -ya que a Harry no le gustaba que se quedara solo en casa, le pidieron a Dolby que lo trajera- la señora Weasley y Granger en la cocina haciendo un poco de te, el señor Weasley y Granger platicando y Hermione…¿donde estaba?.

Ella estaba en su cuarto buscando una cámara para poder tomar una foto de aquella escena, donde estaban todos los seres a los que quiere y todo gracias a su Ron; el había trabajado mucho para poder darle esas sorpresas: la primera y mas romántica que jamás halla recibido, su aniño de compromiso y la segunda haber podido recuperar la memoria de sus padres. Estos pensamientos hicieron correr unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos, todos los momentos que recordaba siempre estaba presente ese pelirrojo el cual conoció hace 17 años en aquel vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, cuando por casualidad entro en el compartimiento buscando el sapo de Neville y pregunto:  
-¿Alguien ha visto a un sapo? Neville perdió uno- en esa época mi vos denotaba cierto grado de exigencia y mi aspecto era diferente.  
-Ya le hemos dicho que no- dijo Ron, pero en ese instante no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía sino a la varita que tenia en la mano.  
-Oh, ¿estas haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a senté, el puso su cara de desconcierto, la cual me gusto.  
-Eh… de acuerdo.-Se aclaro la garganta-. «Rayo de sol amarillo, margaritas, volver amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»  
Agito la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.  
-¿Estas seguro que es el hechizo apropiado?- pregunte-. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, solo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que se. Ya me he aprendido todos lo libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?  
Todo eso lo dije muy rápido. Harry miro a ron y se calmo al ver en su rostro aturdido que el tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.  
-Yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuro mi pelirrojo y pensar que en esa época le prestaba mas atención a Harry que a el.  
-Harry Potter- dijo Harry.  
-¿Eres tu realmente? Lo se todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extras para prepararme más y tu figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.  
-¿Estoy yo?- esto lo dijo un poco mareado.  
-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera. ¿Saben a que casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parce la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ranvenclaw no será tan mala… De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes dos deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Y me fui llevándome a Neville conmigo.

Hermione siguió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba. Ron desde la puerta la admiraba. Veía como corrían por sus pómulos pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. Hermione sintió la mirada, termino de buscar la cámara, la agarro y se paro; al estar al lado de Ron, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y le dio un amoroso beso de agradecimiento, en los labios.  
-Gracias- dijo sin soltarlo- Gracias y mil gracias, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo.  
Ron le regreso el beso y la acerco más a su cuerpo, provocando que aumentara un poco la temperatura en sus cuerpos y retomando lo que habían dejado pendiente. Se separaron un poco excitados.  
-No gracias a ti- empezó a darle tiernos cariños en la cara- por amar a alguien como yo: sin dinero ni fama, sin inteligencia ni habilidad para los hechizos. Por ser un terco insensible que no se puede dar cuenta que todo lo que necesita es aquella castaña que siempre lo estuvo regañando por sus errores. Esa que ame desde aquel día, en segundo, que estuvo a punto de separarse de mí para siempre.  
Esto era verdad, Ron empezó a sentir algo asta aquel momento cuando en segundo año le dijeron a el y a Harry que la habían petrificado. Al escuchar la noticia sintió como si le hubieron vertido un balde de agua fría, su corazón se paralizo. El no había tenido ese sentimiento nunca y lo tomo como si fuera un sentimiento que alguien tiene hacia una amiga. Tomo una bocanada de aire; pero antes que pudiera continuar hablando, Hermione lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en su boca.  
-Shhh. No es necesario que digas nada más- quito la mano y le dio otro beso.

Sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde el otro lado del pasillo. Era Harry, este se puso a llorar al observar aquella escena. Ya que el sabia por todo lo que habían pasado sus dos mejores amigos al ayudarlo a vencer a Riddle. Sus discusiones, risas, llanto y hasta sus sentimientos. A Ron fue el primero en descubrir cuando en cuarto Víctor la invito al baile de navidad y el se puso muy celoso, no le dijo nada pero supo que podría haber algo. Hermione fue más discreta aunque en quinto la noto más amable y paciente con Ron. Pero su mayor descubrimiento fue en sexto cuando los dos se celaron mutuamente: primero Ron, al enterarse que Hermione se había besado con Krum se beso con Lavander y esto la puso muy mal, pero como el carácter de Hermione no le permite eso fue con Cornac para regresarle a Ron el daño causado. En la busca de lo Horrocruxes fue mas notable pero no ocurrió nada asta aquel momento en la sala de los menesteres, cuando se besaron por primera ves…bueno se supone que fue así. También lloraba porque desde hacia muchos años que no tenían momentos tan felices como esos, esas escenas solamente las había presenciado unas cuantas veces en Hogwarts, como por ejemplo sus idas a Hogsmeade para ir por una cerveza de mantequilla, el festejo de los diferentes triunfos de Gryffindor y la mejor de todas su primer premio cuando recuperaron la piedra filosofal.  
Harry empezó a llorar mas fuerte hipando por la emoción. La feliz pareja escucho el sonido, se separaron y voltearon a ver de donde venia aquel sonido. Al notar que era Harry, Hermione se separo de Ron y le tomo la mano, camino hacia Harry. Al llegar junto a el, soltó a Ron y paso los brazos por los hombros de los dos muchachos.

-Harry, ¿porque lloras?, ¿que no estas alegre por lo que acaba de pasar?  
-Claro que estoy alegre por eso. Pero es otra cosa.  
-Jaja, Harry no llores ella también te sigue queriendo- dijo Ron en broma.  
-No es eso, solamente extrañaba este tipo de escenas y los momentos que pasmos así de felices.-Hermione los abrazo más fuerte y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.  
-¿Sabían que los quiero mucho, chicos? Siempre recordare todo lo que pasamos como lo más preciado en mi vida. ¿Piensan lo mismo?  
-Si chiquita.  
-Por supuesto, Herms. Yo nunca olvidare lo que hicieron por mí, quedándose hasta el final conmigo.  
-Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas. Saben, el haberme dicho que era una sabelotodo fue lo mejor que me paso después de recibir mi carta de aceptación.- esto lo dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa a Ron.  
-Pero Herms, Ron fue el causante de que casi mueras por culpa de ese troll por haberte dicho sabelotodo. Así que opino que no tienes que agradecerle a él eso.  
-Mira Harry James Potter, no me digas nada que yo te puedo recriminar muchas cosa que le hiciste a Ginny.- le dijo Ron un poco molesto.  
-Ya chicos parece como si tuvieran 16 años- hizo un hechizo y aparecieron aquellos canarios amarillos que hizo aparecer en sexto-si se siguen peleando les aviento los canarios.  
Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver asustados. Y al instante se pusieron a reír a más no poder como lo hacían cuando eran unos niños de 11 años. Se fueron a la sala riendo y abrazados. Abajo ya todos los esperaban. Se tomaron la tan anhelada foto y se fueron a dormir. Los señores Weasley decidieron quedarse para ayudar a Hermione con sus papas y se fueron a dormir a casa de Harry.  
Harry le pidió a Dolby que se llevara a Ted a su cuarto, ya que se había despertado por tanto bullicio, y que se quedara con el hasta que se hubiera dormido. Los señores Granger se quedaron en casa de Ron y Hermione. Ya habiéndose acostado todos, Ron y Hermione estaban en su cuarto. Hermione leyendo y Ron viendo el techo.

-Hermy- dijo Ron como niño chiquito.  
-¿Qué paso nene?- dijo sin dejar de leer el libro.  
-¿Te acuerdas que hicimos un trato?- esto lo dijo muy sensualmente acariciando su pierna por debajo de la ropa.  
-Si me acuerdo perfectamente- bajo el libro y se mordió el labio-pero no podemos hacer nada aquí están mis papas. Tenemos que ir a otro lado.  
-No es necesario movernos. Aquí podemos hacer lo mismo que adonde vallamos- agarro su varita, apunto a la puerta y en esta apareció un escudo resplandeciente que se desvaneció al instante. Se quito la playera de la pijama y se puso enzima de Hermione. Empezando a besar su cuello.  
-¡¡Ron!! No podemos….están mis papas- dijo poniendo el libro a un lado y haciendo su cuello para atrás disfrutando de la sensación que le estaba provocando Ron.  
-No van a escuchar nada, el cuarto tiene un hechizo silenciador- siguió con su tarea bajando un poco a su pecho.  
-Ron…mejor…vamos…a otro…lado- Ron no le hizo caso y siguió con su tarea. Acariciando sus piernas y tratando de quitarle el bluson que traía. Hermione se dio por vencida y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba dando su novio. Ron tenía problemas con el bluson ya que no quería dejar de besar el cuello y hombros de Hermione. Esta lo hizo a un lado y se quito el bluson quedando en ropa interior, se puso encima de Ron y lo beso en sus carnosos labios. Ron no se quedo atrás y siguió con su tarea de acariciar cada centímetro de ella; la voltio, quedando el arriba, se separo de sus labios y se fue directo al lóbulo de la oreja.  
-Ahh!!! Ron me encantas- dijo Hermione excitada.  
Ron fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, se quedo admirándolos por un monto y luego los empezó a masajear por encima de la tela. Cuando la tela estorbaba, bajo los tirantes del sostén y........

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaaaaaaaaaa esta es mi primer historia que hago y que subo -despues de 3 perosnas que me alientan para eso y de muchas corecciones- espero que les guste me trade una semana para llegar a esto.....XD. sigo escribiendo lo de mas de la historia pero ocupo unos 5 comentarios para alentarme a seguir subiendo mi historia. Se hacepta de todo, menos ofensas a mi ron y a mi (hermione) jeje toy muy loca pero me encanta esa pareja creo que eso se nota....^^ el final creo que quedo un poco cortado abrutamente pero no creo ser capas de poner mas que eso- tanbien se valen sugerencias para este tippo de escenas- bueno me despido y ojalas les guste.

Chocolatiitop


	2. la boda

Lo prometido es deuda y como yo soy mujer de palabra aquie les traiga el segundo capitulo.  
y a peticion de ale este capitulo contiene Lemmon (disque) espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 2 "La boda"

Pasado un mes, los preparativos ya estaban listos; el novio tenía su tunica y la novia su vestido; el padrino con su discurso, al igual que la madrina; el pastel, el ministro, los invitados, la comida, el vino y todo lo necesario para la boda. Y todo gracias a Molly y Jane –la madre de Hermione-, ellas se encargaron de organizar todo combinando el mundo muggle con el mágico. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy y el pequeño Ted planearon la luna de miel. Ya que tanto Hermione como Ron no tenía cabeza para pensar, los dos estaban en un gran dilema por una parte Hermione se preocupaba por todo y Ron, como es de esperarse, estaba de lo más normal y obviamente olvidando lo mas importante. Por lo cual ellos decidieron a donde de irían de viaje. A Ted se le ocurrió que se fueran a la playa muggle que un día lo llevo su padrino Harry.

Esta playa era un pequeño paraíso, y lo mejor es que no necesitaban hacer ningún gasto. La playa, con una cabaña abandonada a las afuera de la cuidad, era el mas bello lugar nunca antes visto. Esa idea les encanto a los novios.

-Teddie que gran idea tuviste – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en el cachete.

-¿Cómo te podemos agradecer esto? ¿Quieres una escoba? ¿Ir a un partido de Quidditch? No se, ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto Ron.

-no fue nada, solo quería que fuera un lugar especial para ustedes.

Esta conversación se llevo acabo en la enfermería de Hogwarts ya que Ted se había roto una pierna intentando pasar el sauce boxeador.

-haber todos fuera que el señor Lupin tiene que descansar – llego diciendo Madame Pomfrey.

-pero si solo han pasado 3 minutos de los 5 que nos dio.- le contesto Ron indignado.

-sin discutir señor Weasley fuera.- ordeno la enfermera.

-bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar en reposo?- pregunto Hermione.

-2 semanas en cama y otra sin hacer ejercicio o cambios de apariencia.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-SHHHHH….no griten- los silencio la enfermera.- que estamos en la enfermería.

-pero como, en 5 días es la boda y el tiene que estar presente, es el paje- se quejo Ron.

-sin peros señor Weasley, y ¿que es un paje?

-es algo que lo muggles hacen con los niños, es el que lleva los añillos.- dijo Ron sin disimular su enfado.

-Madame Pomfrey seria capaz de asistir si se encentra inmovilizado.

-seria posible, pero para eso necesita algo muy resistente, como un soporte para la pierna y con ruedas para poder moverse, porque no creo que este muchacho se este quito en toda la fiesta.

-¡eso no es problema con una silla de ruedas basta!-dijo Ron muy emocionado.

-¡¿una que?¡- dijo muy curiosa la enfermera.

-silla de ruedas – contesto Ron – es una cosa muggle…es de metal y tiene ruedas. Yo utilice una, es segura y muy cómoda.

-no se, necesito verla- dijo no muy convencida.

-Espéreme 5 minutos ahora se la traigo- dijo Ron y salio corriendo de la enfermería, tomo una atajo y salio del castillo ahí se desapareció y aprecio en su casa, entro corriendo y fue directo a buscar la silla. A los 5 minutos Ron se encontraba de regreso con todo y silla.

-A…aquí….es….esta-dijo muy ajetreado.

-Si me permite pondré a Ted en la silla para que vea como se usa- Hermione volteo a ver a la enfermera y vio que asentía, con un movimiento de su varita logro poner a Ted en la silla. Mientras tanto Ron la acomodaba para que la pierna rota estuviera estática.

-Lo ve es muy segura y esta tal cual los cuidados que necesita- le dijo Ron poniendo una carita de puchero.

-Señor Lupin, como se siente-

-Mmmm...déjeme ver algo- le dio vueltas a las ruedas y avanzo através de la enfermería regreso a donde estaban y volvió a hablar- si esta bien, hasta creo que es mejor que cuando jugaba con ella.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

-esta bien si puede ir a la boda pero el domingo a las 8 de la noche lo quiero aquí, esta claro- los tres asintieron.-bueno se hace tarde ahora si ya paso su tiempo de vista así que, adiós-

Ya en su casa, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en su cuarto. Se estaban arreglando ya que tenían una cena con la familia. Los dos estaban a medio vestir, Hermione en el baño solo con la ropa interior y maquillándose; por su parte Ron con solamente el pantalón y el torso desnudo buscando una camisa en el closet. Desde el baño Hermione podía ver el escultural cuerpo de su prometido, dejo de maquillarse y observaba como el muy bien formado cuerpo de Ron se marcaba más al hacer distintos movimientos.

-por fin le encontré algo bueno al Quidditch- se suponía que ese era un pensamiento pero sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta y Ron la alcanzo a escuchar, volteo y vio que lo estaba observando desde el espejo del baño, hizo una sonrisa encantador, con la que cualquier mujer se desmayaría, y se acerco a ella.

-¿con que ahora si te gusta el Quidditch?- le pregunto al oído dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-no, sigue sin gustarme- Hermione volvió a lo que estaba asiendo, esperando recibir mas caricias de su amado, para lo cual no tubo que esperar mucho.

Ron pasó sus brazos por su cintura, y le empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, sabiendo que esto le encantaba a su novia. La aludida siguió como si nada aparentemente, y a la vista de Ron no pasaba nada pero en realidad se estaba mordiendo el labio para no soltar el suspiro que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero este al fin salio al sentir que Ron tomaba posesión de uno de sus senos por encima del sostén. Dejo todas las cosas que tenia en las, manos y lanzo el cuello hacia atrás permitiéndole un mejor acceso de este y disfrutando de las caricias. Ron seguía con su tarea una mano en su seno y la otra recorriéndola, esta pasaba por sus muslos hasta su cintura, y de su cintura a la parte interna del muslo sin llegar a tocar la intimidad de Hermione. Esta estaba muy excitada y quería unirse en ese mismo instante a su amado pero prefería la tortura tan sensual que sentía. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas formas en las que podía ser poseída en ese instante, todas my excitantes y con las cuales los dos podrían disfrutar, sentía como la virilidad de Ron crecía y se ponía mas dura con cada gemido que soltaba. Ron no quería acabar con esta dulce tortura, pero al igual que ella quería que fueran uno en ese instante; pero prefería disfrutar de todos los sonidos que el le provocaba, quería sentirle vibrar entre sus brazos así que decidió que ya era hora de explorar su intimidad. Paso su mano sobre la ropa interior y la sintió húmeda eso lo enardeció mas, fue bajando poco a poco la braga rozando cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. Hermione ya no aguanto mas y se volteo se quito las bragas, lo beso muy apasionada y puso la mano de este sobre su sexo, a este le encantaba que ella lo guiara y como buen amante que era cumplió sus ordenas y la empezó a estimular pasando su mano por toda la zona entre los pliegues y tardándose un poco mas en su zona mas sensible, ella gemía en su boca. Sabia que Ron también necesitaba caricias así que paso sus uñas por sus espalada hasta llegar a sus glúteos, a estos los apretó, luego regreso sus manos a la altura de su pecho y recorrió todo su abdomen siguiendo las líneas de sus abdominales hasta llegar al pantalón, abrió el cinturón y se lo quito. Lo aventó a quien sabe donde, volviendo a acariciar su abdomen y ahora seguía el botón este lo desabrocho. Apretó su entrepierna sintiendo un gemido en su boca y como el bulto que ya se notaba crecia un poco mas. Hermione siguió masajeando su virilidad y bajo el cierre, bajo un poco los pantalones los cuales cayeron al suelo y volvió con su masaje, Ron dejo el sexo de Hermione y se puso a disfrutar de las caricias mientras besaba su cuello y quitaba la ultima prende de ella.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía acariciándolo, ya habia bajado un poco los boxers negros pegaditos que traia, pero seguían puesto, ella sabia que eso enloquecia a Ron asi que siguió con su sensual juego de no tocarlo sin ropa. Pero fue tanta la desesperación de Ron que la aparto se quito los boxers y al igual que ella hizo, puso la mano de ella sobre su virilidad ella empeso a subir y bajar la mano, dandole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

Ron seguia gimiendo, entre cada uno se escuchaban "te amo", pero en su desesperación a Ron se le salio decir.

- Hermione termina con esta tortura- las caricias terminaron y Ron se asusto sabia que a Hermione no le gustaba que le dieran ese tipo de ordenes asi que abrió los ojos, los cuales tenia serrados desde que empezó a estimularlo. Se sonrojo al ver la cara que tenia y agacho la cabeza para su sorpresa Hermione se la levanto le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo.

- Hazme tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ya no me importa nada, solo que tu estas a mi lado amándome.- esta se colgó de su cuello pasando sus piernas por la cadera de este. Logrando que se rozaran sus sexos. Se besaron apasionadamente, ella asiendo movimientos con su cadera para poder sentirlo. Ron alargando un poco mas la espera poso sus manos en su traserro y lo empeso a masajear, después de unos cuantos segundos los dos ya estaban mas que deseosos de sentirse, se dejaron de besar y Ron la levanto un poco, luego la penetro viendo todas las expresiones de placer que tenia su amada castaña , y esta disfrutando de cada centímetro de el que entraba en su cuerpo. Al estar totalmente adentro se volvieron a besar, Hermione se agarro de los hombros de Ron y empezó a subir y bajar, a los pocos minutos sintio la espalda contra algo frio, siendo esto la pared del baño, siguió con un movimiento mas rapido, los dos estaban llegando al climax. Al llegar al paraiso de las dos bocas salio un gran TE AMO!!. Ron salio de Hermione la bajo y poso su frente en su hombro los dos podian oir como sus respiraciones llegaban a la normalidad.

-Eres lo maximo, ¿lo sabias?- decia Ron sin despegarse ni un milimetro.

-si ya lo sabia, pero todo es gracias a mi maestro- lo abrazo del cuello y se fundieron en un gran beso, estando los cuerpos sudoros y desnudo, en la posición que estaban los dos se volvieron a excitar, apunto de empezar la segunda ronda, con las caricias y todo. Oyeron un grito de horror. Los dos brincando separandose viendo en la puerta de su cuarto a una muy sonrojada Ginny y Harry muy apenado.

-OH POR DIOS!! ESTOY TRAUMADA DE POR VIDA.

-tranquila amor no eres la unica-

-ya se pero,….ARG!! RONALD PONTE ALGO DE ROPA. Y TU CUÑADITA APRENDE A PONERLE SEGURO A LAS PUERTAS.

Los dos amantes estaban muy sonrojados, al igual que molestos por la interupcion. Cerraron la puerta del baño y se pusieron sus batas. Al salir Harry estaba con la cabeza aun agachada y Ginny tomándose la cabeza.

-no vi nada, no vi a mi hermano cogiendo con su novia. No vi nada, no vi a mi hermano cogiendo con su novia- repetia Ginny una y otra ves.

-se podria saber porque los dos interumpen en mi casa y en mi cuarto sin avisar.- se quejaba Ron.

- sera porque los cuatro ibamos a ir a una fiesta y hace 10 minutos que los esperabamos alla abajo.-

-¡¡¡RON!!!La fiesta-se alarmo Hermione- que va a pensar el ministro y los invitados.

-nada, tranquilízate, por un día que la perfecta Hermione Granger llegue tarde no pasa nada.- la consolo Ron, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por el comentario. Volteo a ver a su hermana y cuñado- y ustedes dos si nos hacen el favor de salir para poder vestirnos.

-nada de eso tu te vas a ir a otro cuarto con Harry a vestirte y yo me voy a quedar aquí con Hermione, no quiero llegar mas tarde porque ustedes dos siguen con sus demostraciones de amor- mientras iba diciendo esto, Ginny recogió un pantalón, una camisa, el saco y los zapatos de Ron y se los dio a Harry. –Los quiero abajo en 10 minutos, mientras yo ayudo a esta señorita a areglarse.

-¿Y mis calzones?- replico Ron, provocando que recibiera sus boxers en la cara y que fuera empujado por su hermana afuera del cuarto.-Gracias- dijo con sarcasmos cunado la puerta se le estampo en la cara

-y usted señorita que ejemplo es ese, teniendo relaciones sexuales pre-matrimoniales y lo peor de todo sin tansiquiera serrar la puerta- la regañaba Ginny- espero que aprendas algo de este suceso.

-si-contesto Hermione mientras recogía su ropa interior y se la iba poniendo- a no vivir serca de mi cuñada y no darles las llaves de mi casa para que entre cuando quiera-

Ginny bufo, y puso la tipica pose de Molly Weasley al regañar a sus hijos, pero con el tipico tono de bromo que era caracteristico en ella- Hermione mejor discutimos esto en otro momento sino llegaremos tarde a la cena y no quieres eso verdad.

* * *

-compañero espero no volverte a ver en una situación como esa con mi hermana-

-¿Con tu hermana?

-si, con mi hermana. Sabes muy bien que la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, te lo dije hace 10 años, recuerdas.

-si ya recuerdo no es necesario que me recuerdes mas, y disculpa si te deje traumado, pero no es mi culpa que seas tan malditamente inoportuno cuando Hermione y yo estamos en momentos de accion.

-no hay porque, ¿momentos de accion?

-si momentos de accion, si tu sabes….cuando nos demostramos nuestros sentimientos.

-Jaja!! , solo ha sido esta vez

-solo esta vez, y el beso en la sala de los menesteres, lo bueno que no estabas cuando bajamos a la camara de lo secretos

-¿porque lo dices?

-por nada compañero cosas entre Herms y yo

Esta conversación se llevaba acabo mientras Ron se vestia en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pasados 10 min todos se encontraron en la sala, y se fueron mediante Red Fluu a la cena.

* * *

jaja que les parecio toy reloca lo se pero no se si ustedes pienzan lo mismo hasta que haya leido sus reviews. Solo puchuren el voton Blanco con letras Verdes =D  
Bueno como en el cap anterior les digo actualizare despues de 5 reviews (jaja la culpa la tiene mi ego XP)  
nos leemos luego y les dejos unas cuantas ranas de chocolate

HiiLzSu


End file.
